LuZa Mundo De Fantasía
by m3xiiii
Summary: EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LuZa UN TERRIBLE JUEGO QUE DECIDE QUIEN CONTROLA EL PLANETA ESTA POR COMENZAR LOS DOS ÁNGELES ABRIERON SUS PORTALES HACIA LuZa PLANETA QUE GOBIERNA EL QUE GANE EL JUEGO UN JUEGO CON EL CUAL SE MANIPULAN LA VIDA DE DOS JÓVENES LOS CUALES SOLO TIENEN DOS DESTINOS ODIARSE O AMARSE Denle una oportunidad ¿si? ;P


**_Bueno díganme que les parece , por cierto he subido este capitulo para comentar sobre la historia de los siete pecados capitales _**

**_primero estoy escribiéndola despacio por que tengo que estar segura de que todo concuerde , pero estoy en ello .. no tardara el capitulo en salir , quiero que tengan paciencia conmigo jeje sin decir nada mas disfruten de este primer capitulo ;P _**

**_De _**

**_LuZa Mundo de Fantasía _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**+-+-+-Narradora-+-+-**

De un sueño despertaba todas las noches a una joven de cabello largo de tono negro piel canela y ojos cobalto, todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo; con sus ojos azules observaba extensiones de tierras fértiles con un prado verde y hermoso además de algún que otro árbol frutal , esa muchacha caminaba por esas extensas llanuras cuando una luz cegadora creaba una especia de grieta en el aire que poco a poco se hacía más grande hasta dejar a la vista de la muchacha un agujero negro rodeado por esa maravillosa luz de la cual emergía un muchacho no mayor que ella de cabello escarlata piel blanca y una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro el cual contenía una sonrisa altiva y victoriosa que se acentuó al depositar su mirada en la joven que con una expresión de pánico observo atónita como el sujeto caminaba hacia ella acumulando con cada paso del pelirrojo terror, asta despertar de ese sueño que llevaba años atormentando ha una muchacha para la cual eran puras fantasías, esta joven tenía nombre el cual sería recordados por muchos en un lugar al que no pertenecía pues Rina Tomas García era de otro mundo un lugar conocido como tierra

Rina llevaba una vida monótona, su familia estaba divida el padre de la muchacha se encontraba desaparecido mientras que la madre trabajaba a todas horas, por esa razón cogía todas las mañanas un autobús que la llevaba a su instituto un lugar al cual una maña no llego pues ocurrió una tragedia. En el centro del planeta de LuZa un lugar oscuro en el cual surgieron un tablero con piezas y en cada extremo dos sombras una dorada y la otra negras que se pertenecían a dos seres conocidos en la tierra como Ángeles, el de luz dorada extendió una mano sobre el tablero mostrando una imagen al otro rodeado por una sombra negra

-Todo comenzó querida hermana (mostró orgulloso la imagen que salía de su palma) nadie podría vencerlo (aprieta la palma de su mano formando un puño con rapidez) ningún bendecido por ti le negara la libertad- concluyo la amenaza sentándose después en un sillón que este creo chasqueando los dedos

-Hermano (comento con pena la Ángel recubierta por la sombra negra) disponer de esta manera del futuro de esos muchachos …es algo..- antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, un golpe en el tablero callo al Ángel

\- si elegiste tráelo, si no date por vencida y entrégame LuZa –dijo amenazante el de luz dorada, el sonido de dos dedos chocando entre sí dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del Ángel dorado pues en ese instante el elegido por el Ángel negro apareció a las afueras del bosque de Ñiapas

**_(Rina se durmió en el autobús de camino a su instituto, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las pradera con la cual había soñado muchos años) _**

-¿Qué? (me puse de pie nada más abrir los ojos) ¿estoy soñando de nuevo?- me pregunte caminado por el lugar en dirección al prado

-Señorita Celeste ( escuche que alguien gritaba a mi espalda provocando que me girara) Seño..ri..ta( observe como un joven de ojos amarillos y cabello dorado me dejaba de gritar y me miraba asombrado durante un par de minutos ) ¿Dónde? (sin mencionar palabra paso a mi lado observando los alrededores angustiado , yo no le di importancia y continúe caminado en dirección contraria observando el prado y los arboles que como en mis sueños estaban repletos de frutas extrañas confirmándome que todo era una fantasía

Camine durante un buen rato sin preocuparme por nada entonces de un matorral escuche un quejido perteneciente a una persona, sin dudarlo me acerque al lugar de dónde venía el sonido, sorprendiéndome al divisar entre los matorrales a una chica igual a mi reflejo en un espejo, escondida con una expresión de pánico en su rostro mirando una de sus extremidades, vestida con ropas extrañas y en su pierna tenía una herida la cual me dejo paralizada pues salía mucha sangre

-¡achss! (comento la muchacha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie por verme) ¿Quién eres? (pregunto al conseguir incorporarse, de la nada dos gotas de sangre aparecieron enfrente suya convirtiéndose en un instante en dos bolas de un mineral extraño color lila de un tamaño bastante llamativo) ¡haa!- chillo desplomándose en el suelo, la joven me miro amenazante sintiendo pena por lo que mis ojos observaban me agache con intención de ayudarla

-¿te puedo ayudar? (pregunte sorprendiendo a la muchacha que me miro sorprendida consintiendo que tocara su pierna) ¡hoo! ¡Dios mío! (comente alarmada al ver que la hemorragia no se detenía) tengo que llevarte a un hospital- comente confundiendo mas a la chica que me miro como si estuviera loca

-Dame tu mano (comento con seriedad yo la mire confusa y se la di , sin comentar nada más me izo una herida con un trozo del cristal provocando que retirara la mano de inmediato) tu mano( repitió, pensando que era un sueño le di de nuevo la mano con desconfianza, mi doble la posiciono de una forma en que la sangre de mi herida comenzara a caer en la suya , entonces cerro sus ojos) sangre símbolo de vida…. – antes de poder escuchar una palabra más o que una gota de mi sangre cayera sobre su herida mezclándose con la de mi doble, sentí como una mano grande agarraba uno de mis brazos con mucha fuerza tiro de mí y me alejo de la muchacha que abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar una carcajada perteneciente a la persona que me impedía moverme con su fuerte agarre

**_-+-+-Narradora+-+-+_**

LuZa un lugar donde cualquier fantasía de los cuentos y relatos se hace realidad, un lugar donde la misma realidad se convierte en fantasía, donde la religión y la guerra van de la mano; El portal que llevaba hasta este planeta del sueño fue cerrado el mismo día que fue abierto pues las piezas del juego de los considerados dioses están en LuZa aguardando su destino.


End file.
